


Just Ask

by previouslysane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, aromantic Luna Lovegood, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/previouslysane/pseuds/previouslysane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut, responding to a request on tumblr from kelshawke who said that they couldn't find any queerplatonic Harry/Luna so I decided to write a little smut! It's very tidbit, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

Harry was curled up in the white sheets, slowly floating towards being conscious. He was clutching the pillows beneath him, blinking a little bit as Luna came into view. 

"Good morning, Harry," Luna said, turning the pages of her book. Harry groaned and rolled over, curling away from the light. 

"Good morning, Luna." Harry mumbled. He clutched for his glasses and slipped them on his nose, turning back towards Luna, sitting before the morning sun. "What are you reading?" She shrugged, turning the next page. She was nude, her breasts full and hanging heavily, her freckled elbows tucked into the dimple of her waist. Harry scooted towards her and nuzzled her hip. She didn't look up from her text, but thoughtlessly began stroking Harry's head.

"Ginny did mention that you were rather snuggly," Luna said, looking briefly under her book. "I wonder if it has anything to do with sex." 

Harry shook his head, eyes closed, his face on her cold hip. "I had a lack of attention as a child and I compensate for it now." He pulled her closer and she rose her arms. "You're soft." 

Luna smiled and ruffled his head. "You're soft too, Harry." She slipped down to meet his face. "Do you want to have some more sex?" 

Harry's face slipped and revealed his surprise before he smiled a little bit and nodded. 

"I... it would be the first time that Ginny wasn't here..." Harry said as Luna folded her book and tied her long willowy hair back behind her head. Luna leaned down and kissed Harry deeply. 

"If you want to, we can call her sexual spirit here together, if you don't want it to just be us." 

Harry smiled in spite of himself. "How do we do that?" 

Luna nodded, sitting Harry up and grabbing his hands. "Spirit sirens can take certain essences of people's spirits and keep them around as guides, but only as we're thinking--"

"No--" Harry interrupted, unable to take it seriously. "it can be just us, Luna." 

"Good," her voice was small. "I've wondered what it would be like to have penetrative sex. You always penetrate Ginny--"

Harry covered her mouth with a hand, blushing furiously. The last time Ron had brought up their polyamorous relationship, Luna tried to explain how she was not romantically interested in either Ginny or Harry, just interested in having sex with the couple. She was, unfortunately, a bit graphic in her explanations. Ron hadn't asked much since. 

"If you wanted me to do that, why didn't you just ask?" Harry said, the pink in his brown cheeks fading away. Luna straddled Harry's lap, Harry already half-hard with a morning erection, Luna looking down at it and massaging it in her pale hands. Harry bit his lip and suppressed his gasp.

"Hmm... I didn't think about it much." Luna admitted. "I thought that Ginny deserved that, being your romantic partner while I wasn't." Luna palmed Harry's cock thoughtlessly. Harry clutched the sheets beneath him. 

"Don't-- Don't think about it like that," Harry breathed. "You're my s-sexual partner also. And that falls under the category of sexual so I'd love to--" Luna folded herself down on Harry, lying on him. 

"So what else do you want to do to me?" She cocked her head. Her words were so soft, yet they sent chills through Harry's body. Harry swallowed. 

"I want..." He slid his hand around to her back and slid his fingers right at her opening. He pulled his fingers back and felt the wetness string. Luna was always so wet. She trembled. 

"Are you going to tease me?" Luna asked, holding onto Harry's shoulders. Harry pressed his face into her blonde hair. "Harry?" 

Harry didn't answer but pressed two fingers partially inside her, slowly, his thumb resting on her clit. Harry was holding his breath, completely focused on every little movement Luna made. The way her toes curled and folded against Harry's legs, how she scrunched her eyes a little tighter and rose her shoulder towards her ears. How her face flushed immediately with pink, how her breaths shortened. He swirled his thumb tantalizingly slow. 

"P-please, Harry," Luna clutched onto him tighter, pressing her hips towards his hand. Harry tried to repress his shivers and stroked the ribbed G-spot just inside her vagina.  
She sat up and dipped in and kissed Harry, flicking her tongue into his mouth a few times. Harry removed his hand and rested it on her hip as she lubricated Harry's cock with her own wetness, rocking her hips back and forth while keeping Harry deep in a kiss.

"The, oh, the condoms-- we're out--" she swung her leg off of Harry's hips and stood up in the room, pattering her way across the room to the bureau. Harry watched her ass as she went, fully realizing how hot his face was and how horny he was. Luna was muttering irritably to herself and Harry felt a surge of affection for her. She was honestly so adorable, and though he didn't love her in the same romantic way that he loved Ginny, he loved Luna so much. Ginny loved Luna as well, and they both wanted to protect Luna at any cost. 

"I had a few in my purse last week, I found them!" Luna said happily, bouncing back over to the bed and taking her place on Harry's groin where she had just left. The pressure and warmth was almost enough to send Harry over immediately. He watched as Luna tried to rip the condom with her teeth, and laughed affectionately. 

"It's easier with the trojans," she complained as Harry took it from her. Harry ripped it with his teeth and rolled it down his cock in a few swift moves. 

"I know, I know," Harry said. "It's supposed to give you those few moments of introspection, maybe we won't do this thing." 

"Do you still want to?" Luna asked, nervously. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I mean, it would just be insulting if we got this far and didn't, wouldn't it?" Harry asked. He sat up next to her and pressed her back against the wall, trailing his finger through her pussy, pressing lightly into her vagina. She closed her eyes and slid her head down the wall. Harry inched closer to her, so her knees were crossed behind Harry's back. Harry positioned himself, bracing himself. 

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She wasn't able to say anything, but she nodded. She was leaning back on her arms, her head still against the wall behind her. Harry inserted a couple fingers in her first, just to make sure that she was wet enough, and lord, was she. Harry positioned himself again and arched his hips into her. She gasped as he went deeper inside and she curled forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as well. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Oooh..." Luna moaned. "Yes, Yes, I am..." She began rolling her hips and did so shakily. Harry gripped her hips and thrust into her, kissing her neck. 

"How's that?" Harry said, his voice husky. "Is that good?"

"I feel good, Harry, I feel good," she breathed, clutching the back of Harry's head as he began to speed up. Harry sucked the side of her neck biting her porcelain skin, she dug her nails into his scarred back. Harry hissed and thrust a little harder, causing her back to arch and have her cry out. Harry was alarmed. 

"Was that bad? I'm sorry--"

"No!" She shook her head. "Please, more! More!" 

Harry blinked, his glasses askew, and pressed into her more as she rocked her own hips. Harry brought her close before lying her down on the bed, her face flushed red, her eyes glossy and blown out with desire. She was sweating lightly, her shoulders were tight. He hung over her for a moment, just taking her in. She was at her peak, she was sexually ravished, beautiful and undone. She was his Luna for a little bit, his and Ginny's. And he loved her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, bringing her hands to her mouth and giggling. 

"Harry Potter," she chuckled, touching his face lightly. Harry looked down at her and smirked, thrusting hard once. Her smile was lost and she arched his back to take him even deeper. "Yes," she whispered. Harry wouldn't be able to go for much longer. He swirled her nipples with his tongue and sped up his pace. 

"Oh..." She moaned, crossing her legs behind his back and pulling him close. "Harry, yes..." God, he was coming close he was so close. He sucked her nipple and bit his way to her neck and kissed her hard, fucking her faster and faster. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry--!" He tasted her salty moans in her mouth as he swirled her clitoris to the beat with a free hand. "Please!" She gasped. Oh god. Harry's breaths came out in a series of moans, higher and higher. 

"I'm going to--" Harry breathed, his glasses sliding down his nose due to sweat. "Luna, Luna...." he opened his eyes a crack and saw her face, just as desperate for release as his was. He hovered his mouth over hers and held his breath as his orgasm hit him, a gasp of silence before Harry whined and fucked the cum out of of him, filling the condom. His arms went weak and he lay on top of Luna for a moment, limp and sensitive. He slipped the condom off of his softening dick and tied it before tossing it in the dustbin. Luna was still at her peak, still writhing and desperate, and Harry knew this. 

"Don't tease, Harry, I know how you like that!" Luna demanded from her back, her legs open wide and her pussy red. Harry smiled and ran a hand lightly down her doughy stomach. She shivered as he hesitated touching her clit, mocking her request. Her teeth clattered. 

"That's not-- Oh!" Luna began to complain before Harry situated his mouth completely on her entire vulva. Her eyes widened as Harry inserted two fingers inside her, paying close attention to her clit with his tongue. 

"Ohhhhh," she cried, arching her back and curling her toes. "H-Harry!" She clutched the back of his head and thrust into his tongue, his fingers working up the pace he had earlier. She writhed and begged him to keep going, yes, please, keep going Harry--

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," Luna whispered. Harry focused on keeping his pace steady and milking her for every ounce of pleasure he could squeeze from her. She arched her back and panted, high pitched. Focus Harry. Her orgasm hit her and she twisted, her voice dropping, trembling as Harry continued his pace in a work-down, his mouth all over her. 

"H-H-Harry..." she breathed. Harry kissed her pulsing vagina, gently stroking the insides of her thigh. He nuzzled his nose in her pubic hair and smiled up at her. Luna smiled shakily, still feeling calm and coming down from her orgasm. Luna pulled him up and kissed him on the mouth, trading tastes and salts. She was sweaty but her taste was sweet. 

"So how was it?" Harry asked, rolling to his side and bringing her there with him. She reached behind him and grabbed a few tissues, wiping herself dry and throwing the tissues in the trash. 

"It was just as I expected it to be like," she shrugged, her eyes already fading back into sleep. Harry wasn't too put out by her words, the fact that she was feeling sleepy meant that the orgasm was powerful enough. "Thank you Harry," she murmured, grabbing the pillow beneath her. Harry stood up out of the bed and bent down to kiss her. 

"Sleep well, bunny." 

She smiled as he turned and walked to the showers, thinking about what he would cook for Ginny when she came home from work. He loved his girls, and he wanted them to be happy more than anything. 


End file.
